Vehicles which have ski-like boards rather than wheels are know in the art. These vehicles are typically used for transportation and recreation on the snow. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,244,436 and 4,286,682 illustrate motorized versions of such vehicles in which the rider assumes a seated position. Similarly, conventional scooters are well known, and usually comprise a upwardly extending steering column/handle and a wheeled platform upon which the rider stands.